The Dreams of My Heart
by systematic honey
Summary: A collection of oneshots, drabbles, short stories, and whatnot. Rated K to T. Various pairings. SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina. DISCONTINUED.
1. Simple Task

**Disclaimer**: I don't own: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, or any other characters I mention. They are property of Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. I do own: The plots of the stories. Nyah! xP

Welcome to **The Dreams of My Heart**. This is a collection of one-shots, drabbles, and short stories written by the one and only TsuneKunoichiNoAme! These stories consist of various het pairings, but mostly contain SasuSaku. The other pairings that I may write about are NejiTen, NaruHina, and ShikaTema. I have _nothing_ against ShikaIno. I'm not really a yaoi or yuri fan, but I won't discuss that right now. So sit back, relax, get out some tissues(jk) and enjoy the cotton candy fluff that is **The Dreams of My Heart**!

**Simple Task**

* * *

_  
Damn. I'm tired._

He didn't say it out loud, of course. He didn't like to admit those kinds of things to himself.  
He was just being Sasuke.

Sweating and breathing heavily, the Uchiha realized that he must have been training in the forest for about 4 hours. Since Team 7's D-ranked mission finished late, it was past midnight, and windy for some odd reason. Wind rustled in the trees, the leaves making their music in the breeze. Sasuke looked up and gazed at the full moon. It was beautiful.

"Tch."

As if to show his resentment to the moon, he frowned, and turned his head to look at the forest path ahead.

"It's late; I'm gonna head home," he said, to no one in particular.

He walked a few paces down the path, when he suddenly stopped, hands still in his pockets. He turned his head to the right and saw a light patch of pink among the dark green leaves.

"It can't be…"

Yet, it was. Haruno Sakura was sitting there, leaning with her back against a tree trunk, and sleeping soundly. Her knees were propped up, and touching. Even in her sleep, she clutched a single kunai in her lap.

Sasuke frowned. He was confused as hell.

Bending down on his knees, at level with her, he woke her.

"Sakura," he said sharply, but quietly.

"Nnn…" she responded, waking slowly.

Her eyes opened, blurred with sleep, but as deep green and alluring as ever. She blinked a few times, analyzing where she was. She saw Sasuke. Her lips curved into a half-awake smile, and sat on her knees, facing Sasuke directly.

"Aa…Sasuke-kun…I was waiting for you to finish…" she said drowsily.

Sasuke stared at her, frowning.

"You forgot this today at practice…" she held out the kunai, "It has your family crest on it, so it must be important…and, Kakashi-sensei told us to gather all of our weapons…you missed this one…" Sakura yawned, covering her mouth. She smiled again. "So…I decided to bring it to you…"

She smiled hazily, but happily, eyes closed.

Sasuke stared at the kunai in the girl's palm for a very long time. Then he finally took it from her.

"Omae…you didn't have to do this, Sakura," he said in the same stern tone that he always used with her.

"I…I know…" she replied, "De mo…I just…wanted to…"

Fatigue finally won out in Haruno Sakura's body. Her light figure gracefully fell onto Sasuke's; her face, still smiling sweetly, was buried in his left shoulder. He could feel her chest heave slowly in deep sleep. A sweet scent filled his nostrils, and he breathed it in. Her light pink hair tickled his cheek, making his ears feel warm.

Then, for some odd reason, he remembered something his mother told him when he was 5 years old.

**FLASHBACK**

_Little Sasuke ran down the hallway of his home. It was dusk, darkness settling in outside. _

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" The door to the master bedroom slid open, revealing Sasuke's beautiful dark-haired mother.

_"Sasuke…" she whispered, "Not so loud, please!"_

_The adorable little boy stopped in front of her and grinned._

"_Okaa-san, can you come to my room and put me to sleep?" he asked._ (A/N: oh GAWD, the mental image…KAWAII!)

"_Yes, Sasuke…" she smiled, "I'll be there in a few minutes."_

"_Is otou-san there?" he asked, trying to look around her._

"_Hai…but he is asleep. Please lower your voice." She replied._

_Little Sasuke saw his father lying down, in a relaxed sleep. His face was calm, nothing like Sasuke had ever seen. Still being a child, little Sasuke stared widely. His mother noticed his expression._

"_You've never seen him so calm before, have you?" she asked, grinning._

"…_iie…" little Sasuke responded hesitantly. "Never, okaa-san…but how can he sleep when _you're_ still awake? I don't think I could sleep if I knew someone was watching me…except you…"_

_His mother looked at him for a long time. Slowly, she found an answer._

"_Well…Sasuke…otou-san is very special to me…he's the man I married. I love him, and…he loves me as well."_

_Little Sasuke stared blankly. "What does that have to do with it?"_

"_Sasuke…I know it's hard to sleep in someone else's presence…but if you have a strong enough bond with that person, you don't mind sleeping in front of them."_

_The little Uchiha continued to stare._

"_That is…if you are able to fall asleep in the presence of another…that means that you respect them, trust them—that you…love them." Sasuke's mother turned to look at her husband, and smiled, a light blush on her face. Turning back to see Sasuke still unresponsive, she sighed._

"_Never mind, Sasuke…you'll understand when you're older. Now let's get you to bed!"_

"_H-hai!" the cute little boy answered, running back down the hallway to his room._

**END FLASHBACK**

Sasuke thought upon the words of his mother as he let the pink-haired girl rest upon him. She couldn't be left here alone…

Gently, he lifted her delicate body and carried her to her home.

Silently climbing through a window, he lay Sakura down in her own bed, without waking her parents. As Sasuke looked at the girl's sleeping form, he suddenly felt a need to repay her. But how…?

He wouldn't use that kunai again.

…

To seal this promise, he did something he thought he'd never do. Lightly, he kissed the girl on her forehead.

"Thank kami-sama no one saw that…" he said to himself, turning a deep shade of red. He turned and left out the window stealthily.

In her bed and in her dreams, Haruno Sakura turned on her side and smiled.

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N**: Oh. My. Gosh. That was so short! It was so short at first, I even had to add that flashback! So how was it? Good? Bad? REALLY Bad? Pleeeeease review! 

**Preview of next one-shot:**

**Waiting Room**

Sasuke's nervous. In just a few short minutes, he'll be a father. Will it be a boy? A girl? What will he/she do when he/she first sees his/her fatherLOL? And where does Tsunade-sama put him when the most gut-wrenching moment of his life is slowly giving him a premature heart attack? No, not next to his beloved wife Sakura when she's in labor—Tsunade puts him in the waiting room.

Tsune


	2. Waiting Room

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto is not owned by me, nor will it ever be owned by me. No matter how much I beg and plead and cry and attempt voodoo rituals, Naruto will never be owned by me.

**A/N**: Welcome to story number two in **The Dreams of My Heart**! Thank you for the reviews. They really helped this poor procrastinating girl to actually WRITE!

**Waiting Room **was conceived when I thought of how Sasuke would act when his wife had a baby. Funny and tormenting images came into my brain, urging me to write this. This one-shot has a lot of humor in it, so it's good to take a break from the fluff and stuff from Simple Task. **HOWEVER, the rating on this will be T** for some language and…situations that come to hand when having a baby. (side note: there's bonus NejiTen in this one, too! Yays.) Forgive the grammatical errors, my computer is retarded. Wait…er…let's get right to the story, ne?

**Waiting Room**

* * *

Okay. Today was, by far, the most terrifying day of his life. EVER. Scarier than the day he first lost a tooth, scarier than that gumball incident when he was 10, hell, even scarier than the day Itachi killed the clan!

It all started when Sakura's water broke.

**FLASHBACK ALERT—DO NOT SKIP**

_Sasuke had still been sleeping at the time. It was about 3 a.m. when his wife woke him hurriedly._

_"S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whispered, shaking him slightly._

_"Hnnn…" he murmered drowsily. It was too early._

_"I-I think…my water just broke!" she said, panicky._

_Sasuke sat bolt upright._

_"Say that again?"_

_"My-my water broke!" she repeated._

_Then, she started having contractions._

_"Oh, shit." Sasuke stated, while his wife wailed in pain._

_He ran to the kitchen and soaked a towel with cold water and ran back. He placed it on her sweating brow and held her hand. She squeezed his so hard, she almost broke his fingers._

_"Hospital." She ordered, "NOW."_

_"Uh—yeah—right," Sasuke stuttered, disoriented. He used a special jutsu to transport himself and his wife to Tsunade's hospital._

_It was then that Sakura went into labor._

_"Oh, double shit." He stated again._

_It was almost 4 a.m. when Tsunade-sama finally appeared on the scene. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was messily tied into the regular pigtails. Her lipstick was smeared._

_"Yosh." She said, unenthusiastically, "Sasuke, when did her water break?"_

_"A-anou…about an hour ago." He responded, sweat building up near his pajama collar._

_"Hmm…" Tsunade said simply and tiredly, analyzing the patient with her dark brown eyes. Sakura was moaning in unimaginable pain. Stress and lack of sleep made Sasuke snap._

_" 'HMM'! That's all you can say? 'Hmm'? My wife looks like she's about to die, and all you can say is 'Hmm'!" His right eye twitched violently, glaring at the hokage._

_Tsunade turned around calmly to look at him for a few moments._

_"I think you need to go to the waiting room," she said, "You might not be able to watch this without losing your sanity. And you'd be in the way. Shizune, please escort him out of here."_

_Sasuke was too stunned to argue. He was led out of the room by the dark-haired medic-nin._

_"S-Sasuke-kun…where are you going? …ite-e…" Sakura gasped in between outbursts of pain. Sasuke just looked at her helplessly._

END FLASHBACK 

It was now near 10 a.m. Sakura had been in labor for seven hours, seven hours of pure torture, not only for her, but for her worried husband waiting outside. It was amazing how he, an ANBU elite, who could go on a stealth mission and stay perfectly still for hours, could not stop twiddling his thumbs, tapping his foot, and pacing the floor anxiously right now.

Sasuke had been able to stay awake for the seven excruciating hours, thanks to a diet consisting of a black liquid the secretary called 'coffee', about ten aspirin(not at the same time), and a box of donuts that his best friend Naruto had graciously brought by at about 6 a.m. There were bags under the Uchiha's eyes now, and he sat on the squashy couch twirling his thumbs around each other.

He shot out of his seat, looking around wildly when he heard the wail of a baby. Then, he realized that it came from the entrance behind him.

"Gomen, Sasuke-san!" he heard a female voice say, "Noriko is just restless."

Sasuke whirled around and saw none other than a 27-year-old Hyuuga Neji, with his wife of two years, Hyuuga Tenten. In her arms was their 6-month-old daughter, Hyuuga Noriko. The little baby had inherited the byakugan, as her eyes were a pearly silver color. Her hair, already thicker than most babies her age, was soft and chocolate-colored like her mother's. Noriko was crying softly.

Tenten began to sing an almost inaudible song to her daughter, instantly calming the little baby down. Sasuke saw Neji lightly blush upon hearing his wife sing. The man then turned to Sasuke, and his eyebrows furrowed over his pale eyes,

"Damn, Uchiha. You look like the living dead."

"Thanks," Sasuke said sarcastically, popping yet another aspirin into his mouth and washing it down with a swig of black coffee. "What do you want, Hyuuga?"

"Nothing," Neji replied. He gestured toward his wife with a nod of his head. "Tenten wanted to visit Sakura."

"Mm!" Tenten agreed, "Neji-kun…can you take Noriko while I go visit Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. The great Hyuuga prodigy, holding a baby? He'd only seen Tenten hold Noriko. What would the genius Hyuuga say?

"Of course," Neji said simply. Tenten smiled and handed the infant to her husband. As soon as she did so, she left with only a "Be back in a few!" and headed towards Sakura's room. She nodded to Shizune as she entered, and Shizune returned it.

"I wasn't allowed in there," Sasuke grumbled to himself.

"_I_ wasn't allowed, either," the Hyuuga commented, as a means to get Sasuke to stop complaining. "It's a woman thing…"

Sasuke drew his attention to the man standing next to him. He had _never_ seen Neji acting so gentle. Noriko was cooing sweetly in her father's arms, while he slowly rocked her back and forth absent-mindedly. (A/N: OMFG the adorable-ness…) This sight was strange to Sasuke, because the white-eyed man really looked like…a _father_.

Sasuke said nothing. He watched the Hyuuga father for a while, thinking about his own child that would be in this world any minute. He wondered if his child would accept him as a father…if his child would start to cry at the sight of him…

"Relax, Uchiha." Neji said suddenly, reading his expression. "Everything will be fine if you just think it will."

"Hmph. What happened to Mr. Can't-change-your-destiny?" Sasuke scoffed angrily.

Neji frowned. "Mr. Can't-change-your-destiny is gone. He left when I fell in love with Tenten. Only you can decide your fate. Tenten, as well as that idiot Lee taught me that."

(Sasuke remembered Lee. Still single and dorky as ever…)

"I have the best wife in the world…" Neji stated out of the blue. This angered Sasuke.

"I'm sorry to inform you, Hyuuga," Sasuke said calmly, "But the best wife in the world belongs to _me._"

"No, I believe YOU are mistaken, Uchiha," Neji rebutted, "Tenten blows all the competition away."

"Sakura _never_ tries to argue with me," Sasuke said, heating up, "She also never complains!"

"Tenten knows when something is wrong, and gives me advice on how to raise our child!" Neji raised his voice, "She's a loving mother and a loyal wife! Maybe Sakura doesn't argue because she's _cheating_…"

Sasuke's eyes turned Sharingan.

"How _dare_ you suggest that!" He snarled, "You wanna fight me!"

"I CAN'T FIGHT YOU!" Neji roared, "I'M HOLDING A BABY!"

Noriko started to cry.

"Anou…sumimasen…"

The two turned around to face the slightly frightened Shizune.

"WHAT?" they shouted. Shizune flinched.

"Uchiha-san…" She said hesitantly, looking at Sasuke, "C-congratulations— "

"SASUKE-SAN! NEJI-KUN!" Tenten ran out of the room, practically jumping for joy. "It's over!" She ran over and kissed Neji on the cheek.

Sasuke took a moment to react. Then, the corners of his mouth curved into a wide, releived smile.

"Tenten…Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked. Tenten turned her attention toward him.

"Both!" she said joyfully.

Sasuke and Neji stared at her for a moment, confused.

…

"Both?" Sasuke repeated blankly. He suddenly had a vision of Haku (though that was a looong time ago…). He cringed at the mental image.

"BOTH!" Tenten emphasized, "Sakura had _twins_! A boy and a girl! Oh, and how beautiful they are!" She then started to tear. She took Noriko out of Neji's arms and twirled the little baby around. Tenten's daughter giggled loudly. "Noriko-chan, you have new playmates!" Neji smiled to himself as he watched his wife.

Sasuke was overcome by both shock and happiness. _Twins_?

Tsunade-sama then came strolling out to the waiting room.

"Sasuke. Sakura requested that you come see your children," she said with a wide, relieved grin.

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He rushed past the hokage straight towards the delivery room. The door was open, and he skidded to a halt in front of Sakura's hospital bed.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Look!"

Sasuke couldn't stop beaming when he caught sight of his beautiful wife holding two little newborns in her arms. Sakura looked tired, but releived, and was sobbing happily over her two children. Sasuke walked over beside her and looked closer at the twins. They both had dark, raven hair just like their father's, but just barely coming out. They opened their eyes, just barely, but enough for Sasuke to see that they had emerald green eyes.

"They both have your eyes, Sakura," he whispered, taking in the moment. He touched his forehead to hers lightly. Sakura just continued to tear.

Tsunade came in and smiled for a while at the family in front of her. Then, she remembered what she was supposed to do. She took out a clipboard and asked,

"Names?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke. He smiled and said, "You're the one who gave them life. You decide."

Sakura smiled at her husband. "The girl," she said, looking at one of them, "Is Hikari. The boy," she looked at the other, "Is Hiromu."

"Uchiha Hikari, Uchiha Hiromu." Sasuke said, "I like the sound of that."

"Then that is what they shall be called!" Tsunade said happily. "My goodness, they look like such smart children! I think we have two more top students at the academy now!"

Sasuke and Sakura laughed. Tsunade left the room to do the paperwork, leaving the new family alone. Hikari and Hiromu looked at their father. Hikari laughed, Hiromu smiled.

"They didn't come out crying," Sakura said, "When they came out, and were placed in my arms, they were reaching out for something…I think they were looking for their father. That's why I wanted you here."

_Father_. Sasuke decided that that was the best title he'd ever earned. Better than "Top of the Class" or "Jounin" or even "ANBU Captain." He looked upon his two new children and decided that he would always be there for them. He would raise them right, especially if one became a prodigy, like Itachi. He would try to be the father that he never had, the father he wished he always had.

The _scariest_ day of his life so far had just turned into the _greatest _day.

_Owari_

* * *

**A/N**: That was REALLY fun to write! Seriously! It was great.

And I have three rock-solid reasons why Sasuke is OOC in this one-shot:

1. Sakura is having a baby.

2. Sakura is _having a baby._

3. Sakura is _HAVING A BABY_.

Get it? Hehe. I am also happy with my NejiTen part, I hoped at least they would be a bit in-character…I also did not mean that "Haku" cameo to be some sort of Haku-bashing, I actually like him/her a lot! XD (And it wasn't "Lee-bashing" either…)

Okaaay…next one-shot preview…

**Over Bread and Breakfast**

Tenten brings Neji and Lee breakfast on a normal morning, on a normal day of training. Nothing special, right…? (Takes place when they are around 16)

Now go read it!

Tsune


	3. Over Bread and Breakfast

**Disclaimer:** Let's see…Nope, I don't own Naruto. Opening Thingy

**Opening Thingy**

Well, I'm finally updating this, huh? That took FOREVER! My gosh! And I believe I got more NejiTen votes in the reviews. So here's your NejiTen!

This particular one-shot was completely random, off the top of my head. I just sat at the computer and said, "Ok, I'm gonna write a one-shot on MS Word RIGHT NOW!" and I did. Haha. I'm on semester break right now, so I have lots of spare time to write. Yay for you guys! But let's get to the story now!

_italics_ - Neji's thoughts. That's it. Here you go!

**Over Bread and Breakfast**

* * *

Neji woke up this morning with an impending sense of doom. He didn't know why, but it seemed as if the world was about to end. He brushed aside that feeling and proceeded to his normal morning routine.

After getting changed (no time for breakfast), Neji headed outside his apartment door and--by coincidence, mind you—bumped into _her._

Yes, _her._ He couldn't get away this time, she had been coming down the stairs from her apartment, and had—coincidentally—ran into him. Oh, how cruel fate can be…the whole Team Gai in the same apartment complex…

"Ohayo, Neji!" she chirped as she made her way down the stairs.

For a moment, his mind froze. _What to say? Oh, yes…_

Nothing.

She didn't seem to notice though (how could she? He _did_ say nothing), and proceeded her merry way down the stairs to the 2nd floor. Neji heard her knock on a door. No answer.

Sighing deeply, she continued to walk down the stairway, down to the first floor. He waited for her footsteps to fade away, and then walked down the two flights himself.

Neji stepped outside and felt the sun hit him directly. He squinted, and shielded his eyes with his hand.

Damned sunlight.

It just about gave him the greatest feeling in the world to be out in the fresh air with the sun shining on a crisp spring day.

Damned nature.

Hands in pockets, Neji started to walk toward the outskirts of town, to the place where his team usually met. The birds were chirping and the grass was wet with morning dew. A faint, cool breeze blew across Konohagakure. It ruffled his hair, and he pulled it back vigorously. _Not _my_ hair!_

Today Neji was free of the main house. Today he did not wake up to a certain unfriendly face, he did not wake up to Hinata-sama's stuttering at the breakfast table, and he **did not** wake up inside a locked cage. Neji woke up to peace and quiet and solitude, ever since he moved into that apartment. He felt more or less…free. But not quite. Something was nagging at him, pulling him into a direction that he was unsure of. Something like a space inside of him that needed to be filled.

Neji stopped. Here it was, their meeting place. Lee was already here. She wasn't. He wondered where she had gone to.

"Neji!" his green-clad teammate cried happily. "So glad to see you this beautiful morning!"

"Lee…" Neji said, "How long have you been here?"

"Oh, since around 4am."

Neji had gotten up at 6am. _That's just Lee's way_, he supposed.

Lee began to punch a nearby tree trunk. Neji settled down against another tree and meditated.

_Focus…calm…mind…calm…thoughts…_

"Neji?"

His eyes flew open, byakugan activated. Old habit.

There she was, with a plastic grocery bag in her hand. She was sitting on her heels in front of him, brown eyes staring right into his. He deactivated byakugan, and said,

"What?"

She frowned. "You didn't have breakfast yet, did you?"

"…maybe not."

She thrust out her bottom lip in an adorable pout. He couldn't stop his ears from turning red.

"Neji…If you don't have a proper breakfast, you won't have enough energy for the day. Then all your training would be wasted." She said, concerned. Her head turned a bit to the right, and her eyebrows furrowed. "That's why I brought us all some food."

She pulled out from the grocery bag a large bread roll. She held it out to him.

"I'm not hungry." Neji stated. She pouted again. He hated that pout!

"Neji, if you don't eat now, you'll feel sick later. Eat. Please." She thrust the roll into his face. He could smell the freshness of the warm bread. It was tempting.

Too tempting, for someone who hasn't eaten breakfast.

"Fine." He said grudgingly, taking the bread from her. She smiled triumphantly, and offered some to Lee.

"No thanks, Tenten! I already ate this morning!" he beamed proudly.

"Well, that's good, Lee! _You_ really know how to take care of yourself!" She glanced at Neji pointedly, a smirk on her face.

He scoffed.

"I'm going to find Gai-sensei!" Lee announced randomly. He zoomed off and was out of sight.

Neji reluctantly bit into his bread. The taste was warm and inviting. He closed his eyes and remained as stoic as possible.

Then, he heard her sit down on the ground next to him. She pulled out a roll for herself.

"Neji…" she said softly. He opened his eyes and saw that she was blushing slightly.

"Hm." He responded, closing his eyes again.

"Y-you know…you know why I did this…right?" she asked quietly.

"To annoy me? To tell me that I don't take good care of myself?" Neji tried. This seemed to anger her.

"NO!" she yelled, offended. Then her voice became soft again. "No…Neji, it's because…well…I…I lo— "

She stopped and swallowed. Neji had the urge to open his eyes and look at her directly, but they remained shut.

"It's because," she began again, "Neji…I don't want you to feel bad. I…"

"You _what_?" He asked, growing impatient. This wasn't like Tenten.

"Just…just know that I care about you, Neji. I care about you a lot." She finished. "I care about you in a way you can't imagine…"

Just when he thought she had ended, she took a deep breath and said determinedly,

"You don't feel the same way about me, but…Hyuuga Neji, I love you."

Neji felt an odd sensation. Relief? Happiness? Whatever it was, it flooded over him. It seemed that the enormous space inside of him had suddenly been filled.

Eyes still closed, he said,

"Tenten."

"N-Neji?" she replied.

"I think I _do_ feel the same way about you." he said in monotone.  
He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was genuinely shocked. Her eyes were a bit watery, but (_thank god_) she pushed the tears back.

"You do?"

"You heard me, Tenten. Don't make me repeat myself." Neji said.

She didn't speak for a moment. Then, she smiled. It was a relieved, truly happy smile. She looked at Neji and he felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest. His head was pounding. Her delicious chocolate eyes gazed into his white ones.

Then, without warning, she pounced. Her arms wrapped around Neji's neck, and he almost fell backward. She held him tightly, and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Neji!" he heard her muffled voice cry. Her chest pressed against his and he felt his face heat up. So this was a hug?

He realized that his arms had enclosed around her waist. Neji embraced her for the first time, gently so as not to harm her. His eyes closed once again, and they shared a long moment of bliss.

"NEJI! TENTEN!" He heard a voice gasp.

Tenten jumped off of him, and turned to face the speaker. Neji's eyes flew open again and stared right into the face of Rock Lee.

Lee began to jump around in ecstasy.

"NEJI AND TENTEN! NEJI AND TENTEN! WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT!" he cried, tears streaming down his face from his oddly round eyes. "You have reached the springtime of youth before me! I congratulate you!"

"Lee! Calm down!" Tenten hushed him.

"You're shouting!" Neji said.

"NEJI AND TENTEN! NEJI AND TENTEN!" he continued. "NEJI AND TEN—"  
Lee stopped abruptly, sensing danger. He turned toward his teammates.

Neji activated his byakugan and cracked his knuckles. Tenten whipped out her nunchaku and began twirling them dangerously, fire in her brown eyes.

"Lee…" they both growled ominously.

The Gai-look-alike gasped. His eyes widened with fear and he turned and sped away as fast as his feet would carry him. Which was pretty damn fast.

_Owari_

* * *

**Author note-ness**

As I said before, this story was written really fast, in about 30 minutes, so it might not be good. But now I'm starting to love NejiTen a lot, so it was pretty fun. It's actually my first NejiTen one-shot! How scary!

Ok, y'all, I allow anonymous reviews now, so go ahead and REVIEW!

Tsune


	4. Kimono

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, all of these stories would have happened already. But obviously, they haven't. Therefore I don't own it.

**Opening Thingy**

Hey everyone! (dodges tomatoes)

Yeah, I know I haven't updated anything in forever, but my computer started going retarded and wouldn't start and whatever. So my fics were on hiatus til now.

This is a slightly belated birthday one-shot for our beloved Haruno Sakura!

Happy belated birthday, Sakura-chan! Now rope in Sasuke-kun with your mature woman's body! Hell yeah!

**Warning:** Um, this is really short. I mean, UBER-short. Sorry. I wrote it during science class. It was inspired by Livejournal's 101 kisses. I think it's theme number 96…

**Kimono **

* * *

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Crimson red silk fused with soft pink cherry blossoms. They were falling softly, each one stitched in great detail. Looking closer, she saw that the maker had sewn in delicate strands of silver thread into the scarlet background, making the entire work of woven art glimmer in the early morning sunlight.

As she unfolded it, the delicate silk kimono hung from her arms, rippling like a red and silver waterfall. The silver sash was under it, folded neatly with care. The girl's soft lips curved upwards into a smile. Her eyes welled with tears as she remembered…

* * *

"_What's this?" she asked, taking the white package hesitantly._

"_It's a box." He bluntly responded, shifting his onyx eyes._

"_Yes, I know it's a box, but what's inside it?"_

"_Well, it's…yours." He answered, frowning. He seemed to be avoiding her gaze._

_She pouted at him. "You're so mysterious sometimes."_

_She then heard sensei calling. "You're LATE!" she yelled._

"_Aha…gomen, minna!" he apologized, "I ran into—"_

"_Don't try to fool us with your lame excuses, sensei, it doesn't work anymore."_

"_It never has…" she heard the raven-haired boy grumble._

_She was about to walk off when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder._

"_Ah…yes?" she turned and blushed, thinking that she was overreacting because he touched her._

"_I just…I wanted…I just wanted to tell you…d-don't open that box until next week."_

_He looked away from her and let go of her arm. Brushing past her, she could have sworn that his ears had a reddish tinge to them._

"_Um..ok." she said quietly, almost to herself._

"_Next week?" she thought, "Today is…March 21…that means…"_

* * *

Her tear-filled eyes wandered over to the calendar on the wall. Today was circled in red marker with the word "BIRTHDAY!" scribbled over it. She looked down at the gorgeous silk kimono in her hands and smiled knowingly.

Then, she noticed a small white card inside the box. On the front of it was a golden-lettered logo that read "Custom Kimonos by Ishikawa". She clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Custom-made?" she thought, eyes widened. Then she opened the card and read it. She laughed to herself out loud. It sounded so much like him.

"_Don't expect something expensive like this every year._

_Happy Birthday, Sakura._

_From Sasuke."_

**Owari**

* * *

**Author Notes**

BAH! I told you it was amazingly short! So be considerate and don't mention the fact of how brief it was. It only took up one sheet of paper! But I didn't want it to get too lengthy either. I wanted to go for short and sweet.

So was it good? I think after that utterly boring NejiTen one-shot, I'll stick to a couple that I'm comfortable writing about.

Ok…I have nothing else to say, so…REVIEW NOW!

Tsune


End file.
